Both private and public monitoring services exist. These systems do provide a useful service but suffer from significant infrastructure costs. Alternatively, ad hoc solutions for monitoring such as messaging friends and/or acquaintances when in real or perceived danger may be used but this technique suffers from a significant probability of failure when needed due to its manual nature.
A number of prior art systems have been proposed for security systems with monitoring services. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,126,472 and 8,098,153 describe a method of providing emergency response to a user carrying a mobile device by routing alarm conditions to a contact identified in a database. However, those disclosures suffer from deficiencies including prioritization of contacts, a mechanism to escalate to third parties, allowing access to a full-functionality full-time operator type console, and a mechanism to collaborate amongst contacts.